fallfromheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Keyboard shortcuts
One of the main strenght of Civ 4 is the complexity and power of the interface, that relays also on a rich table of keyboard shortcut. Few players know the full extent of the shortcuts subtleties. The MOD FFH2 has no additional shortcuts, but brings added complexity that has to be addressed by an expert use of keyboard. The varoius MODMODs often share the same successful base components (mainly BUG and MNAI) and present some important functions accessibile only as shortcut, so it is very important to remember it. The reason is that the User Interface, in the BUG improved version, is alredy very crowded, and some extra functions are not explitated. Units * Ctrl + A = complete automated action (i.e. at start of turn, order to unit on the move to complete the movement for that turn: as a consequence some units will finish movements point and will be freezed till next turn) * B = Bombard * B = Build city (with settler) * E = Explore with unit (automated) * Shift + P = Pillage terrain improvement * F = Fortify * S = Sentry * G = Go-to mode * NumPad arrow keys = move unit(s) in respective directions. * C or NumPad 5 = Center on unit * L = Load (onto ship) * U = Unload (off ship) * Delete = Delete unit (ask confirmation) * Spacebar = selected unit skips turn (may be cancelled re-selecting) * W = wait for orders * Ctrl + # Key = Bind selected unit or group to that number key * # Key = Recall selected unit or group * , = Cycle to previous unit (same tile) * . = Cycle to next unit (same tile) * Click Forward and Back buttons on mouse to cycle through units on the same tile * / = Cycle through active workers * \ = Cycle to previous selected unit * Ctrl + C = Set all units of same type as active * Ctrl + Click = Group all units of the same type on a tile together * Alt + Click = Group all units on a tile together Worker Commands * A = Build improvements (automated) * Alt + C = Clear forest or jungle * Alt + R = Road-to mode * Ctrl + F = Build fort * T = Build cottage * I = Build farm (Irrigate) * K = Build workshop * L = Build lumbermill * M = Build mine * Q = Build quarry * H = Build camp * Shift + P = Build pasture, plantation * Shift + W = Build watermill (on river), windmill (on hill), winery (on wine), well (on oil) * R = Build road/railroad * N = Build trade network (automated) * Shift + Ctrl + C = Improve nearest city (automated) Work Boats * F = Build fishing nets * O = Build offshore platform * Shift + W = Build whaling boats Air Units * Alt + R = Rebase mode * B = Air bomb mode (enemy cities/tiles) * R = Recon mode * S = Air strike mode (enemy units) City Screen * Ctrl + # Key = Save a production queue * # Key = Load a saved production queue * Left/Right Arrows = Jump to next city * Click Forward and Back buttons on mouse to cycle through cities in the city screen. * Click middle mouse button to exit the city screen. * Enter = Exit the city screen * NumPad arrow keys move between cities (using general direction on map) * Home, End = Cycle through cities Map view * Press and hold left + right mouse button on map to drag it * Click any tile to center the map on that tile * Shift + click any tile = Open context menu for that tile * Alt + mouseover enemy unit = Show combat odds * Alt + click on city bar = Select all your cities * Ctrl + click on city bar = Select all your cities on that continent * Shift + click any city bars = Select multiple cities (e.g. to change production in multiple cities) * Shift + right-click = Set rally point for multiple cities (units will auto-move to location upon creation, if click on any city bars the city will be raly point, need coastal city or cosatal fort to rally naval units and city or fort to rally air units) A common use to organize continental production for large empire is Alt + click on a city bar to select all cities and than Shift + right click on the same city bar to rally all production there. As your conquest advances you may move the rally point near the front. After selection of the ensemble of the cities, it may be advisable to Shift + Click on the city bars of the menaced cities (near the frontline or near barbarian infested area) to exclude them from automation. * -, + (keypad) = Cycle through cities * Insert = Open nearest friendly city screen * Alt + click on enemy in score display = Declare war on that enemy * Ctrl + click on enemy in score display = Open trade window with that enemy * Alt + right-click any tile = Move all units from the same tile to the selected tile * Shift + D = Contact Civ Pop-up * Enter = Cycle units, advance to next turn * Shift + Enter = Force turn to end * Escape = Exit current screen/bring up menu * Alt + Q = Retire (give up current game) Camera * Ctrl + Left Arrow = Lock camera angle 45 degrees clockwise * Ctrl + Right Arrow = Lock camera angle 45 degrees counterclockwise * Page Down = Zoom camera out * Page Up = Zoom camera in * Ctrl + F = Satellite view (ala Civ1) * Alt + O = Change perspective, isometric view * Alt + I = Remove interface * Ctrl + B = Toggle bare map on/off * Ctrl + T = Turn grid on/off * Ctrl + Y = Turn tile yields on/off * Ctrl + R = Flag resources on/off * Ctrl + I = Minimize interface * Ctrl + Alt + F = Flying camera mode (must be enabled in civilization.ini file) Note: to enable Flying camera mode go to INI file (C:\Users\\Documents\My Games\beyond the sword\civilization.ini) and set "AllowFlying = 1": ; Allow Camera Flying AllowFlying = 0 Change to: ; Allow Camera Flying AllowFlying = 1 Information * F1 = Domestic advisor * F2 = Financial advisor * F3 = Civics advisor * F4 = Foreign advisor * F5 = Military advisor * F6 = Technology advisor * F7 = Religion advisor * F8 = Victory * F9 = Demographics * F10 = Capital City * F11 or zoom out = Globe View * F12 = Civilopedia Gamesave * Ctrl + S = Save game * Ctrl + L = Load game * Shift + F5 = Quick save * Shift + F8 = Quick load (single player only) Note: It is suggested to go to INI file (C:\Users\\Documents\My Games\beyond the sword\civilization.ini) and set: ; Specify the number of turns between autoSaves. 0 means no autosave. AutoSaveInterval = 1 Multiplayer * P = Ping the map * Scroll Lock = Voice Chat to team * Shift + Scroll Lock = Voice Chat to all * Shift + Tab = Chat to all * Tab = Chat to team * Alt + D = Change Player Name/E-mail * Ctrl + Scroll Lock = Voice Chat in Diplo Screen * Ctrl + Tab = Open/close the Chat/Event Log General * Ctrl + M = Turn music on/off * Ctrl + O = Options menu * Ctrl + W = Access Worldbuilder (to edit current game, map, units) * Pause = Pause game * PrintScreen = Take screenshot FFH2 Keyboard Shortcuts None. MODMOD Common Keyboard Shortcuts Several MODMOD that change or enanche vanilla FFH2 game experience share the same basic MODMOD, like BUG or More Naval AI. As a consequence, several basic shortcut are shared between different MODMOD. * Ctrl + Shift + O = BUG option window BUG * Ctrl + Shift + X = AI-AutoPlay Chooser window. Set number of turn and Full Automation AI-AutoPlay. ** Ctrl + Shift + M = If Full Automation is off, have the AI do the rest of that turn ** Ctrl + Shift + X = If Full Automation is off, exit autoplay * Alt + X = Strategy Overlay MNAI Reference: * https://www.civfanatics.com/civ4/strategy/references/keyboard-shortcuts/ * https://forums.civfanatics.com/threads/keyboard-shortcuts.138984/ * https://forums.civfanatics.com/threads/city-placement-planning-shortcut-key.513506/